


Starry, Starry Night

by jeonghooniesan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dojae week, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: There are secrets Jaehyun knows of Doyoung that transcends beauty that exists.





	Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for dojae week!!!!

It would be an understatement to describe the beauty of how his lover shines on stage. Or may be Jaehyun is just whipped like that, whipped for Doyoung and how his hands create worlds only seen within his hazel eyes, for how color vibrates through his voice as he hums through the day, for how his skin shine like the stars.   
Doyoung was everything and nothing he has ever seen, the only lover he has ever been with that made him feel like he was the most beautiful piece - of course after Vincent Van Gogh's works. But he isn't exactly against it, not entirely retaliating, as long as caresses him so sweetly between the sheets.   
Honestly, Doyoung loves being on stage, loves singing for everyone to hear, but secretly, he has always wanted to make art, wanted to have his works be displayed on walls and galleries.   
It was a secret between them, hushed words shared, and no one in NCT knows about Doyoung's secret talent; and he is content on keeping it that way.  
__  
"Doyoung." Jaehyun calls out to his lover who was sleeping on his bed, his blanket wrapped around him like he was a burrito, his nose pink from the cold of the night, and eyelashes gently on his cheek. Jaehyun sits beside him and brushes his thumbs through the expanse of skin on his cheek. "Doyoung, wake up. We have practice." Doyoung grunts and slowly opens his eyes, immediately looking at Jaehyun.   
"Don't wanna..." Doyoung whispers as he turns to face the wall, burying his head on the blanket, and Jaehyun just thinks of how cute his lover looked.   
Jaehyun let's himself slip in the blanket, wrapping his arms around Doyoung's waist, and pulls him close. He leaves a kiss at the back of Doyoung's neck, and his lover sighs. "Do that again."  
Jaehyun looks at the back of Doyoung's neck. "Which?"  
Doyoung twists his head to look at Jaehyun. "Kiss, kiss." Doyoung said it so cutely that it made Jaehyun's heart skip beats.   
"I won't kiss you if you don't get up."  
Doyoung whines, going back to burying his head under the blankets. "But... Sleep." His words trail off and Jaehyun merely chuckles.   
"Maybe we can make out before Johnny scolds us for being so slow." Jaehyun says and Doyoung instantly sits up, facing Jaehyun.   
Jaehyun looks at Doyoung with a smile. "Well? C'mon now. We're running out of time." Doyoung pulls Jaehyun up and laughs at his lover's urgency. "C'mon!" Doyoung smiles and finally sits up, crashing his lips on Doyoung's, letting their touch unravel their skin together and piecing it back into the curves of each other.   
It was forever when Johnny finally slams the door open. "Oh god. Guys!" He shouts towards the dorm's living room. "Now I know why Doyoung and Jaehyun are taking so fucking slow." The voice slowly dies down as Johnny leaves the room, leaving the door open.   
"Yah! Stop sucking faces! We're late for practice!" Yuta shouts from the living room, and the couple separates with a laugh, Doyoung leaning his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.   
"Fuck off!"  
Doyoung lifts his head to peck Jaehyun's lips one last time. "We better go before they finish all the food."  
Jaehyun moves to stand beside the bed, looking down at Doyoung. "At this rate, I think it's all out." Jaehyun pulls Doyoung up to his feet. "We can drop by the convenience store while walking to the building."  
"That would be nice."  
__  
Practice finished past midnight, and their muscles were sore and eyes dropping slowly, but Doyoung and Jaehyun are huddle together at the rooftop of their dorms, spending the much wanted time they have before going back to reality. Doyoung had his tablet on his lap and he's drawing whatever emotions he has stored in his heart on the screen. Jaehyun looks and he has always appreciated watching Doyoung's art being unfolded, how his fingers gracefully dance through the fake canvas just like how he would on stage.   
"What are you making?" Jaehyun asks, letting it whisper through the night sky.   
Doyoung hums. "My version of starry night, only that it's in sunset and the moon is slowly coming in the distance."  
Jaehyun lets his chin rest on his lover's shoulder to look at the tablet closely. It was painted golden when the day meets night, and it may be inspired by Van Gogh's starry night, it is still so Doyoung; radiant yellow and golden smiles. It was the way his voice reaches the depths of Jaehyun's core like skyline blue and how his skin glows like star light orange that makes it so Doyoung, like his lover know what the color of his mind is.   
"Baby." Jaehyun whispers, and Doyoung leans his head on Jaehyun's shoulder while his fingers continues to dance on the screen.   
"Yeah?"  
Jaehyun twists his head to kiss the crown of Doyoung's head. "Why do you love art so much?"  
There was silence shared between them before Doyoung sighs. "At first I do because there was always something beautiful with everything. But now..."  
"But now?"  
Doyoung stops his hand movements to look at Jaehyun with a small smile, lovely and sweet. "I think I make art because you exist in the canvas that is my life, and I never knew I was an incomplete piece until I met you."  
Jaehyun's smile grows as he watches the stars shine in Doyoung's eyes. "Baby..."  
"Jaehyun, I love you."   
It takes Jaehyun by surprise that it just leaves him speechless; he has heard these words too many times, and every note, and rise and fall, has always been true, but the Doyoung's voice trembles at Jaehyun's name, how his heart feels on Jaehyun's wrist, how his eyes glow, makes it more fragile and beautiful, the words echoing through plains of glass in a cathedral.  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> More fics to come!


End file.
